Being Truthful
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: Being honist with your feelings well get you more in the long run!


Being honest.

At the Warehouse

It was far from being a normal day at the Warehouse, Pete and Myka had been out for the last couple weeks on call after call. Artie was in one of the worst moods that Claudia could remember, and the tension around the Warehouse grew as they worked on finding McPherson. Claudia was busy on the computer tracking him when Artie came storming in.

"_What do you have Claudia?"_

"_Wow...chill pill old man, working on it still."_

"_Claudia we don't have time for excesses...just find him!"_

The young apprentice snapped a look at him, typing harder on the keyboard. Artie sat down at his desk ruffling through papers. As grumpy as he was being Claudia understood why, he was worried, worried for his people, worried about the Warehouse and what McPherson could really do to the world if he tried, but that still do not give him the right to treat her like dirt. And as hard as she tried to stay mad at him, as she looked over at him watching him work. She told her self that is why she loved him, why she wanted to be able to hold him, kiss away his pain, but she resigned herself that it would never happen, mostly because she knew Artie would say no, she smiled to herself at the thoughts running through her head and let it go.

She only wished there was something more she could do, at least to relieve some of the stress off Artie. Turning back to her computer and throwing herself back into work, she just missed Artie looking up over his paperwork at her. A quit argument stated with himself as he sat there looking at her _"Why are you bitting her head off? She's doing everything she can. God she looks good today...today? Who are you kidding everyday!..." _Artie continued to argue with himself. "Y_ou can't do this...why not?...because it would be wrong,...your like 40 years older then her! Age is just a number. Artie!...stop thinking and find McPherson!" _Artie removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, throwing out any ideas of something that should never happen, and going back to work.

At the B & B

It was around 9 that evening, Leena had been nice enough to make a late dinner so that everyone had a chance to get home and eat. Artie was already sitting at the table sipping on his drink. It wasn't often that you would see Artie with alcoholic in his hands, but after the last two weeks, he felt it was deserved. While he sat there alone he allowed himself to drift into thought about something other then work. Thoughts of Claudia filled his mind as he though of what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, just to be with her. The sound of someone running down the stairs and rushing into the room made him look up, seeing Claudia standing there Artie turned red, like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He quickly took in the great looking young woman standing in front of him, her hair still damp, a pair of electric pink P. J's on. He realized he had looked a little too long when Claudia snapped her fingers at him.

"_Hey...Huston calling Artie, come in Artie?"_

He quickly looked up at her.

"_Uh...what?...yes?"_

Claudia walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"_Artie...are you OK? You've been detached lately."_

He ran his hands through his hair and down his face, breathing out deeply looking over at her.

"_Yeah, fine."_

He was not in the right frame of mind to sit there and debate anything or have her trying to pry into his feeling.

"_I'm going to bed."_

He excused himself from the table and walked out, passing Myka at the door. She tried to talk to him but he kept walking. Confused Myka joined Claudia at the table.

"_What's going on with him? Hes been distracted lately" _She asked Claudia

Claudia watched as he climbed the stairs, not saying a work until she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"_Myka...can I talk to you about something in confidence, and you have to promise that you will not flip out or think its weird."_

Myka kinda laughed

"_You do remember were we work right? Weird is no longer in my vocab."_ Myka could see that something was bothering Claudia too.

"_Hey what's up?"_

Claudia thought careful how to start the conversation

"_I know that this whole McPherson thing has got Artie rattled, but...I also know there's an under lining_

_problem, and I know it's been building for a while. He doesn't know how to handle it and it's upsetting him, I mean I think I know how to handle it, but I'm not sure that he would be willing to try it and see if it would fix the issue."_

Myka was trying to follow what Claudia was talking about but was lost.

"_Claudia, I'm not sure I understand."_

Claudia took a deep breath, she didn't know if she was ready to tell anyone what was going on in her head with Artie, but she needed some input on how to handle this.

"_OK...um-mm...here we go...I wanna be with Artie and I think he wants to be with me, it's been building over the last year. And I think...he'll think it's wrong because of the age thing, but age is only a number I mean right?"_

Claudia looked at Myka who was staring at her blankly. Wrapping her head around what Claudia had just told her.

"_So...you like Artie in a romantic way, and you think he like you that way too, but your afraid that he wont go for it because of the age gap?...is that what your saying?"_

Claudia just shook her head yes.

"_It's total wrong isn't it?"_ she asked Myka.

"_Well...the age gap is a bit much..."_ Myka started to talk, but was stopped by Claudia.

"_I knew it, I should have never said anything...what was I thinking?"_

Myka throw her hands up, trying to get Claudia to stop talking.

"_But...I think you two need to be honest with yourself and each other, we all see how you two look at each other Claud, and yes I fully believe that age is just a number. And last time I checked, you may only be 20, but you have the soul and mind of a intelligent woman. I think that even if you two decide that its not a good idea, you have to talk to him and tell him how you feel. Claudia, Artie has lived his life holding secrets, not allowing himself to love, devoting himself to the Warehouse. You have been alone almost your whole life, and why would it be fair to yourself to have the change to be happy and know you'll never be alone again, and not take it?"_

Claudia sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Myka had said. Myka stood up walking out she stopped and put a hand on Claudia's shoulder.

"_Give me and Pete 10 minutes, well take Lenna with us and go to town for a bit, give you time to talk to Artie if you choose, OK?"_

Claudia looked up at Myka, smiling and shaking her head. Myka went off to find Pete and Leena. Claudia watched them walk out the front door, and looked up the stairs taking a deep breath she started up them, stopping in front of Artie's door. Taking a deep breath and giving her self a little courage.

"_You can do this Claudia"_ she told herself as she gently knocked on his door. A few moments passed before she head the sound of the door knob turning, and the door opening slightly. Artie saw her standing there. Claudia smiled at him.

"_Can we talk?"_ she asked

Artie looked down at the floor. Resting his hand on the edge of the door and resting against it.

"_Claudia, I'm really not in the..."_

Claudia stopped him when she put her hand on his and looked at him.

"_Please Artie...it's important."_

She smiled at him and ran her thumb gently over the back of his hand. Suddenly Artie became very aware that she was touching him as he felt a wave of warmth pass through him from her touch. He gave her a small smile and stepped aside opening the door and stretching out his hand to lead her in.

Claudia made a beeline of the bed, plopping down on it, Artie walked over and sat on the other side of the bed from her.

"_What's on our mind?"_ he asked her.

Claudia quickly turned and moved across the bed sitting with her legs crossed next to him. Artie started to get a little nervous about the lack of space between them, he tried to stay calm, hoping Claudia would not pick up on it. Claudia just looked at him, trying to find the nerve to say what she wanted.

"_So...what's going on?"_ he asked her again.

"_Artie, I need you to hear me out on this...I mean really hear me, OK?"_

"_Claudia, I always listen when you talk."_

Claudia shook her head and took a deep breath.

"_I know that the last couple weeks have been hard on you, on all of us. But I also know there's something else that is going on here, something I think your scared to admit, or maybe think its a bad idea..."_

Artie started to get really nervous, Fiddling with his hands.

"_But I want you to know, that I understand what your feeling right now."_

Artie looked at her.

"_I really don't think you do Claudia..."_

Claudia could tell that this talk was going down hill in a big hurry, Artie was starting to get worked up and nerves. He had stood up and was pacing the room. Claudia slapped her hands down on her lap and pushed herself off the bed and marched over too him. Taking Artie by surprise she placed both her hands on the side of his face and made him look at her.

"_Yes Artie, I do!"_

"_I don't know what to do about this Claud."_

Pointing at himself and her as she spoke.

"_But I do...you just have to trust me."_

Before he could protest or pull away, she gently placed her lips on his, easing into a kiss. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. Artie stood frozen for a moment, was this really happening? He quickly asked himself. He fought back the urge to pull away for as long as he could, finally sinking into the kiss as well. Wrapping one arm around her and the other holding the side of her face. After a minute or two Claudia gently pulled away from him, placing both her hands on his shoulders. Artie held her at the waist and looked down at the floor. He dare not look at her at that moment. What was he suppose to say? Claudia ran her fingers through his hair and holding the back of his neck.

"_Please say something Artie, I really need you to say something..."_

She asked him with a plea in her voice. Artie pulled himself away from her and sat back down on the bed. He had thought about doing that for almost a year, and now that it had happen he didn't know what to do. Claudia bent down in front of him and grabbed his hands in hers.

He took a deep breath and placed one of his hands on top of her. Hoping his brain would catch up with the events that just happened.

"_Claud...I'm not going to lie to you, I have thought about doing that for a while now. And if this could work...we can't do this Claud."_

Light tears started to form in her eyes.

"_Why can't we Artie?"_

"_Cause you deserve a hell of a lot better then me, You mean more to me then you could ever know. And I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you. Besides I'm twice your age, over weight and crabby. Why would you want that?"_

Claudia looked away for a minute, willing her tears to stop so she could be strong for Artie.

"_I want this..."_

She placed her hand on his chest above his heart.

"_Because I know what's in here...I know how much you care, I know how much hurt you've been though, I know how lonely you are. I want to fix that, I want to be here for you, I want to show you everyday that you have someone in your corner. I want you to let me love you."_

"_I just don't know Claud."_

She ran her hand across his cheek, and grabbed his hands again.

"_Do me a favor, just think about it for a few minutes."_

She stood and kissed him on the cheek, Causing Artie to smile and started to walk out, Stopping at the door.

"_I'll be here if and when your ready..."_

Claudia walked out heading down the hall to her room. Leaving the door cracked a little she went and lied down on her bad. Grabbing the remote to the stereo she hit play and listened to one of her songs that made her think of him.

Two is better then one

_I remember what you wore on the first day _

_you came into my life and I thought_

_Hey, you know this could be something_

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_and now I'm left with nothing_

Artie heard the music playing and quietly walked down the hall standing at the door listening to the words, he wasn't stupid, he knew Claudia was playing it for a reason. Taking the hint he listened to the words.

Song

_so maybe it's true_

_that I can't live without you_

_and maybe two is better then one_

_but there's so much time _

_to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already go me coming undone_

_and I 'm thinking two is better then one_

I few minutes later the song ended, Artie stood there still feeling very unsure about what he should do. This young beautiful woman had burst into his life, plowing though all his walls he had set and stolen his heart. All at once it hit him, he knew what he needed to do. He pushed the door open softly and stood there. Claudia saw him standing there and smiled at him, She knew he needed to make the move this time so she just lied there, tapping her foot to the beat of the music. Artie made his way over to the bed and sat down stretching out next to her, laying on his side so he was facing her. Claudia did the same, smiling at him. He smiled back, gently laying his hand on the side of her face, he opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but nothing came to mind at the moment, so he did the only thing he knew would work to show her that he did want this. He pulled her into him softly, hovering over her as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her, as the kiss deepened and breathing got heaver, Artie pulled back for a moment, looking at Claudia and tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"_Are you sure you want this?"_

Claudia smile at him, as she held the side of his face in her hand, he leaned into her touch. Closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her hand on him. She pulled him down and kissed him again, pushing back up so she could look at him.

"_More then anything, I have never wanted anything more then this."_

In that moment it finally clicked in Artie's head that she really did love him. In a romantic since, she loved him. Looking into her eyes, he could see nothing but love, hope and passion. It was still blowing his mind that she would want an old has been like him.

"_Alright Claudia...we'll give this a try."_

Claudia thought she was going to come unglued when he said it.

"_Really!"_ she asked as excitement started to take over.

"_Yeah..."_ Artie laughed, Claudia pushed him over and jumped on top of him. Artie's hands instantly grabbed her hips to keep her from wiggling to much on him. He was very aware of what it was doing to him to have her on top of him, and the last thing he wanted at that moment was an early performance.

Claudia leaned down, kissing him again. Artie's manly argue took over as he slid his hands up her sides and down her back grabbing her ass with one hand and holding her close with the other. He lost himself in the moment for a bit before Claudia broke the kiss and laid down next to him snuggling up to him. He quickly turned over so he could face her.

"_What?...what's wrong?"_ he asked her worriedly.

"_Nothings wrong Artie...it's just, I'm still...I've never..."_

The light bulb clicked for Artie.

"_Ohhh...I see..."_

"_Sorry Artie, I really really want this, just a little scared."_

"_Hey, don't you say sorry. It's fine, really..."_ he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. _"When your ready, and not before! I've waited this long, a bit longer wont do no harm."_

Claudia shook her head, she felt better knowing that.

"_Can we just lay here and hold each other?"_ she asked him snuggling up to him as close as she could get.

"_There isn't anything that I would want more...but, if we are going to do that then grab our pillow and lets go to my bed, yours is to small." _

They both laughed and crawled out of the bed, Claudia grabbed her pillow, Artie waited at the door for her grabbing her hand and leading her to his room. Unbeknown to them that Myka and Pete and Leena had returned. Myka stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching them walk hand in hand to Artie's room.

She smiled to her self and went to find Pete. Artie closed the door behind them, as Claudia climbed in his bed, crawling under the covers and getting comfy. Artie stood at the edge of the bed, taking in the sight in front of him it was definitely going to be different around here, but he felt better already with his choice and felt a since of peace inside him.

Claudia threw back the blankets and patted the bed, inviting him to join her. He climbed in and spooned up next to her, holding her as close as he could. Placing soft kisses over so often on the back of her neck and shoulder. It wasn't long before sleep over took both of them.

A couple days later at the warehouse

As much as they had tried to hide their newly formed relationship from Pete and Myka, it was proving to be harder then they thought. It was business as usual when they were at the Warehouse working. One of the deals they made with each other was that it would not interfere with work. Myka had already told Pete about what happen so really there was no reason for them to hide it. Myka and Pete were coming back from the Warehouse floor when the reached the office door they stood there quite as they saw Artie standing behind Claudia at the computer he was rubbing her shoulders, whispering something in her ear that made her smile. Myka cleared her throat. Making Artie jump a good 5 feet in the air. Claudia knew they were busted but waited to see what Artie came up with.

"_Guys...hey...wow you scared me...we were just, umm...Claudia's neck was..." _

As Artie stumbled over his words, Myka and Pete couldn't help but to start laughing. Claudia was holding her own snickers to herself. Myka put her hands up in an effort to get Artie to stop.

"_Artie...Artie...ARTIE!...it's OK."_

Myka and Pete walked through the office they needed to head out for their next mission, as Myka passed Artie she stopped and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Claudia.

"_I saw you guys the other night at the B & B, holding hands going into your room. It's OK Artie, Pete and I are happy for you guys, that's all that matters."_

The embarrassment started to lighten, Artie smiled at Myka.

"_Thanks"_ he said.

"_And Pete wanted me to remind you that even though your his boss, if you hurt his little sister he'll have to kick your ass." _

Myka smile at him. Artie looked over at Pete who gave him the two finger to his eyes, signing to Artie that he was _"watching him"._

"_Right...now don't you guys have something to go do?"_ Artie asked in his normal Artie tone.

Myka and Pete took the hint and rushed out the door. Claudia had been sitting there the whole time trying not to die of laughter, when she was sure the coast was clear she let it all out. Crying from laughing so hard.

Later that night, Pete and Myka were still out on their assignment. It was going to be an all nighter at the Warehouse, Claudia was still digging up info for Myka on any artifact that could be causing there current assignment. Artie returned form the Warehouse floor.

"_Any luck?"_ Claudia asked him as he walked in.

"_Nope..."_ Artie walked over sitting down at his desk. Looking at his watch it was going on 2 in the morning. He looked over at Claudia who was rubbing the back of her neck and trying to stretch her back out.

"_You OK Hun?" _Artie asked as he pushed himself in his chair over to her.

"_Yeah, 6 hours on the computer is too much for my back to handle, and neck for that matter."_

Artie moved her hands and took over rubbing for her, Claudia melted under his touch. Artie continued to rub for a few minutes before he stood up and stuck his hand out for her to grab.

"_Come on..."_ he open and closed his hand, motioning for her to come with him.

"_Were are we going?" _Claudia asked as she stood up and started following Artie up the stairs to the loft of the warehouse.

"_Taking a hot shower will help your back and neck relax, I can rub those knots out better if your not as tense."_

Claudia didn't argue and hot shower did sound nice, and having Artie to share it with sounded even better. Artie sent her into the bathroom to get the shower going and to have a few minutes to herself, while he grabbed some towels and a couple robs. Both were a little nervous, having not seen each other naked before, Artie hoped that it would make things a little easier on both of them if he gave Claud a few minutes alone. After about 5 minutes he heard his name being yelled from the bathroom.

"_ARTIE...are you coming?"_

He smiled to himself at the dirty though he had and continued on his way to the shower. Quickly slipping in to the hot water, steam filling up the room. The look of the water flowing over her body quickly did a number on Artie, he took a deep breath calming himself down. It had only been a couple days since they had decided to try this, and Claudia had not told him she was ready yet. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and started rubbing her back and neck for her.

"_MMMM...that feels good!" _Claudia managed to mumble out as she held herself up against the wall, melting into his touch.

"_Good, just close your eyes and relax."_ Artie smiled to himself that he was able to make her feel so good. After a bit Artie started to wonder if she had fallen asleep against the wall.

"_Are you still with me?"_ he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and placed some soft kisses on her back.

"_Mm-mm...yeah, kinda"_ Claudia pushed herself off the wall with one hand, and placed her other hand on top of Artie's laying her head back on his shoulder, he stole a couple kisses from her while he had time. The water started getting cold, Artie turned the water off, pushed open the curtain and grabbed their towels, he quickly wrapped his around his waist and started to dry off Claudia. They finished drying, throwing on their robs and make their way back into the small loft apartment. Claudia sat on the bed, watching Artie put on his deodorant and comb his hair, checking himself out in the mirror.

"_God he's sexy"_ Claudia though to herself. When Artie noticed she was staring at him, he quickly turned around and smiled at her.

"_What?"_ he asked walking back over to her joining her on the bed.

"_Oh, I was just thinking how sexy you are is all."_ she said as she ran her hand across the black and sliver hair that covered his chest.

"_HAA!" _Artie let out a laugh. _"You all ready got me, you don't to lie to me anymore."_ he said jokingly as he pulled her down and snuggled up next to her. Claudia lightly smacked him on the chest.

"_Learn to take a complement will ya...geezer"_

"_Sorry it's just been a long time since I had a beautiful woman giving me complements"_

Claudia rolled over and rested herself on his chest, looking at him.

"_Well you had better get use to it old man, cause I plan on giving you a lot of them."_

He tucked some hair behind her ear and smile at her. Claudia lied there for a few more moments before she started kissing his chest and working her way up to his neck. She climbed on top of him, straddling him she started nibbling on his ear. Artie's hands instantly found their way to her hips, running them up her back and down her sides.

"_I think I'm ready Artie."_

Artie stopped his assault on her body, placing a hand on the side of her face.

"_Are you sure Claudia? I don't want to rush you into this."_ he was gently with her, running his hands through her hair. She put a light kiss on his lips and looked deep into her eyes.

"_I have never been more sure of anything as much as I am of this Artie."_

Feeling that they needed to be completely open with each other at this point before they started anything Artie had to know one thing.

"_Claudia, I want to ask you something...but I don't want you to take it the wrong way, is that OK?"_

She was unsure were this was going but also knew that they needed to be completely open with each other.

"_Ask away..."_

Artie took a deep breath before he spoke.

"_Have you done anything sexually before?...I mean, I just don't want to make you unconvertible or anything, and how slow I should go..."_

Artie kept rambling, Claudia took pity on him, knowing that he was just wanting to be careful. She put her hand on his mouth to get him to stop talking.

"_Artie...truth is I have never done anything...still got the big "V" card, so sorry in advance for anything that I suck at."_

Artie stopped everything for a moment and looked at her.

"_OK...well we will go slow, and if anything I do hurts I want you to tell me, and I will stop. OK?"_

Claudia smiled at him and kissed him again. Artie took that as everything was good to go, so he gently started his attack on her body. He laid her down on her back, opening her rob and lightly running his hand up her body. As his hand cupped her breast she placed soft kisses on her neck and trailed down with his toung, licking and gently sucking on her nipples. The wave of feelings going though Claudia's body was already driving her wild.

As he continued to suck on her breasts, his hand followed down her body. His fingers softly spreading her lips and gently rubbing her clit. Claudia immediately bucked her hips at his touch.

"_Are you still OK?"_ he whispered in her ear.

"_mm-mm...yeah, feels good."_ she managed to slip out.

Artie smiled to himself that he was causing her so much pleasure. He took things a little further as he slid a couple fingers inside of her, making sure he moved slow and steady to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"_Still OK?"_ he asked again.

Claudia nodded her head as she arched her back.

"_Yeah...love that."_

Again Artie smiled to himself, not wanting to end things too soon he slowly stopped, running his hands back up her body. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over on top of him.

"_Why did you stop?"_ she wined

Artie laughed a little, his hands rubbing over every inch of body he could touch.

"_Well...I don't want this to end too soon, and there is something I would like you to try if you feel comfortable with it?"_

Claudia was inexpedience, but she wasn't that unexperienced. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"_Why you dirty old man...you want me to go down on you?"_ Claudia started laughing as Artie grind at her. She wanted to make him feel good, just as much as he had her, so she started kissing her way down his body. When she reached her desired spot, she was quite impressed with what she found, grasping his shaft with her hand as she started sucking on the tip. A few teases later and she had him all the way in her mouth. Artie thought he was going to explode with in seconds, willing himself to calm down. He quickly started thinking of anything other then what Claudia was doing to him, to help him hold out as long as he could. Nothing was working, he pulled Claudia back up to him.

"_What?...was I doing something wrong?" _she asked him

"_Oh God no!... everything was right...it's just its been a while...a long while, and if you kept doing that, I'm afraid I will end the party too soon." _

They both started laughing in between kisses.

"_I cant take this any longer...I want you Artie!"_

Her aggressiveness turned him on, again he rolled her over on her back and positioned himself at her opening.

"_I mean it, I want you to tell me if it hurts too much."_ he warned her again.

Claudia just nodded and wrapped her legs around him. Artie gently started to push himself in, slow and easy. She braced herself, she didn't know what to expect it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but was uncomfortable. Artie stopped about half way in.

"_OK?"_ Artie was holding himself up, his hands on both sides of Claudia. She was gripping his shoulders hard.

"_Yeah...keep going"_ she tried to hide the look of discomfort on her face. Artie finished sliding in until he was all the way in. He didn't move for a few moments, letting Claudia adjust to the feeling. He didn't think he was going to last long, she was tight and hot.

"_Are you ready?"_ making sure he didn't do anything without her permission first. Claudia adjusted her hips, and tried to relax.

"_Yes please..."_ she has almost begging him, she wanted this so bad. Artie started to gently slid in and out of her, making sure he was slow and deep, he wanted to make her feel as good as possible. After a few minutes the discomfort ended and Claudia really started feeling how good it felt. As she started to met his thrusts. she dug her fingernails in to his back and scratched down. Artie arched his back and he could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. He started to speed up, as she started to tighten around him he forced through it. Claudia was almost yelling his name at this point as she felt herself go over the edge. With a couple more deep thrust, Artie was right behind her. His voice thundered through the room, as years of build up was released. Neither moved for a moment, Artie pulled himself away, laying down and pulling Claudia up next to him, kissing her on the temple.

"_Wow...we have got to do that more often!"_ Claudia was giggling.

"_Claud, if we are going to be doing this all the time, I'm going to have to start working out, or your going to give me a heart attack."_

Both shared a laugh, they made small talk as they calmed down and relaxed under the covers.

A month later at the B & B

Claudia had not been feeling so good lately, she suspected she knew what was going on after hours of research on the computer. She had when to town the night before to get something and was nervously waiting now. Myka, Pete and Artie were down stairs eating when they heard Claudia yelling.

"_MYKA!"_

Myka looked over at the boys who were staring at her.

"_What?...it's probably just a girl thing." _

Myka excused herself from the table and ran up the stairs. She stopped at the top.

"_Claudia?...were are you?"_

Claudia cracked the door open to the bathroom, and looked to make sure the boys were no were around, she opened the door and waved for Myka to come in with her. Myka was more and more confused.

"_Claudia what is going on?..." _

Myka was already in the bathroom, with the door slamming shut behind her, all Claudia could do was point at the sink top. Myka's eyes got as big as half dollars.

"_Nooo...Really?...your?..."_ Myka couldn't finish her sentences.

"_Myka your starting to sound like Artie, could you finish a sentence please!"_

Myka started to smile and giggle.

"_Oh this is going to be so awesome!" _Myka was acting like a kid on Christmas eve.

"_Myka, no...no...no, we are not ready for this! I'm not ready for this, Artie is going to have a heart attack when I tell him."_

Myka put her hands on Claudia's shoulders. Trying to calm her down.

"_First off, Calm down...or your going to have a panic attack. Secondly, your pregnant Claudia, no changing that now, we'll figure out a way to tell Artie. Now take a breath, and come down stairs before the boys start trying to figure out what's wrong."_

Claudia composed herself and followed Myka down stairs, joining the boys at the table, Artie could tell something was off.

"_Claudia are you OK?"_

Claudia quickly went on the defiance.

"_Yeah...why would you ask?...why wouldn't everything be OK?"_ Claudia was taking fast and rambling. Artie looked at her confused. Myka was staring at Claudia ever slow slightly shaking her head, trying to get Claud to calm down. Artie quickly looked over at Myka, who stopped all movement and gave him a fake smile.

"_OK then..." _Artie when on handing Myka and Pete their case files, after they were gone Artie looked over at Claudia.

"_SO...you going to tell me what's going on?" _Artie was staring her down in his usual Artie look. Claudia could feel herself braking under his look. She quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"_Everything thing cool baby doll!...see you at the warehouse."_ Claudia made it to the door before she heard Artie speak.

"_Claudia, we promised each other no more secrets!" _Artie sat there with his arms crossed looking at her. Claudia tried to smile it off and ran out the door.

"_All good! See you in a bit!"_ Before Artie could say another word, Claudia was out the door with her fansworth out calling Myka.

ON FANSWORTH

Myka: _what's up Claud?_

"_Are you were you can talk, only girl ears?"_

Myka: _"Hang on"_

Claudia could see the Myka was walking somewhere

Myka: _"What's wrong?"_

Claudia quickly looked around to make sure Artie had not snick up on her.

"_Artie knows something is going on Myka, what am I suppose to do?"_

Myka gave Claudia a sympathetic look.

Myka: _"Claudia...I know you think that he's going to be mad, but I know Artie, and you do to. Think about this, how many times has Artie made comments about how he missed out on a life, having a family? Do you really think hes going to be mad or turn his back on you? Artie loves you Claudia, even if he hasn't said it yet, he does. So you can either tell him straight up or brake it to him gently"_

Claudia though for a moment

"_How do you mean gently?"_ she asked Myka.

Myka: _"Artie loves puzzles and codes, make a game out of it"_

Claudia started to smile.

"_Thanks Myka!"_

Myka: _"Good luck, let me know if were don't get back tonight."_

The girls ended their talk, and Claudia rushed to the warehouse, she had maybe 30 minutes to come up with something before Artie got there and started the battery of questions again.

She quickly got on the computer and made a code for Artie to crack, coming up with a believable excuse to get him to crack it would be the challenge. She had just finished printing it when Artie walked in. Putting her game face on she waited for Artie to ask her what was going on.

"_Artie, we got a bing on a virus that has been crashing computers of major corporations, weird thing is, this isn't computer code, could you take a look at it?"_

Artie took the paper from her and looked at it. Artie then looked at her, she was sure that he could see right through it.

"_You ran it though the decoder on the computer?"_

Relief rushed through Claudia, he had taken the bait.

"_oh, yeah...computer's not recognizing it either. So you wanna give it a whack?"_

Artie walked over to his desk and started working on it. Claudia sat there quit watching Artie as he wrote each letter of the code down. About 10 minutes later it was the moment of truth. Claudia watched as he rewrote what he had just decoded, he dropped his pen and slowly turned and looked at Claudia.

Artie didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath, ran his hands through his hair and stood up. Walking over to Claudia, he stood over her. Motioning for her to stand up, she didn't say anything, she for once in the 3 years together, could not tell what Artie was thinking. Artie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to him. Holding her for what seamed like forever to Claudia, he let one hand run down and rest on her for now skinny belly. Artie has still not looked her in the eye, he kept his sight on his hand resting on her belly. Claudia finally broke the silence.

"_Artie, I really need you to say something here."_

Artie took a deep breath and finally looked at Claudia, he had tears in his eyes. And a smile on his face.

"_Honey?"_

Claudia put a hand on the side of his face.

"_I umm...wow, I never though I would get a chance at this Claudia, we're going to have a baby?...I get to be a father?"_

Claudia was smiling and kissed him.

"_Well, I mean if you think I am going to change all the diapers and get up at all hours of the night, while you sleep..."_

Artie started laughing, picking her up around the waist and spinning them around. Holding her tight and kissing her.

7 months later at the B & B

Claudia was getting quite large by now, and her hormones had been taking a toll on her and Artie. Artie knew that it was not her fault, but it was still waring on him. It had been a long day for both of them, Artie was rubbing her feet, it had been an easy day for him. Claudia had felt good all day and the hormones had seemed to stay hidden today.

"_Artie...we need to decide on names."_

Artie looked up over his glasses at her, while he continued to rub her feet.

"_I thought we had already?"_ he asked.

Claudia rolled her eyes and smacked him with a pillow.

"_We are not naming the boy Bart, and we sure are not naming the girl Daisy"_ Claudia said laughing

Artie started laughing too.

"_Give me a brake, I have never had to do this before."_ He set her foot down and laid down next to her, his hand resting on her huge belly. He had only had his hand there for a second when he felt the little thing kicking his hand.

"_Wow...squirts really active tonight."_ it amazed Artie and made him smile every time he felt his child kicking his hand. Claudia covered her hand with his.

"_Now, back to names...if it's a boy, I really think we should name him Arther Nielson Jr." _

Artie looked up at her.

"_What?"_ she asked _"I just think that this is your first child, you don't have an anyone to carry on the name, and I think it's strong name."_

Artie smiled at her and rubbed his hand over her stomach

"_I think I would like that very much, thank you. Now what if it's a girl?"_ Artie braced himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"_How about you pick that one."_ Claudia suggested. She could see that he was in deep though, she let him have a few moments.

"_Anything yet?"_ she smirked

"_How about...Hallie?"_

Claudia said the name a couple time and though about it.

"_I like that! Hallie it is!"_

2 Months later...moment of truth.

Claudia had been in labor for almost 5 hours, The warehouse doctor was still on the way. Artie had been by her side since the start, but needed a brake and some fresh air. Myka was with Claudia, and Pete was keeping on eye on the father to be.

"_Oh I'm going to kill Artie!"_ Claudia yelled as she squeezed Myka's hand as another contraction hit.

"_Pete, I don't know if I can do this!...where is the doc!" _Artie was on the porch pacing back and forth. Pete was trying to calm him down but Artie was having no part of it.

Another hour passed before the doctor got there. She came rushing into the house. Artie met her at the door.

"_Thank god your here!"_

"_Glad I can be part of this..where is she Artie?"_

Artie led her upstairs to the bedroom. A look of relieve came across Claudia's face when she saw the doctor walk in.

"_Vinesa...thank god your here. Please epidural...I beg of you!"_

Vinesa laughed a little, and walked up to the bed.

"_All right, give me just a few to check ya out."_

Vinesa took about 5 minutes checking Claudia out.

"_OK, looks like we have just enough time to put in the epidural and then well have this baby OK?"_ Claudia shook her head as another contraction hit her. Artie rushed to her side, holding her hand and trying to help her breath.

"_I swear to god Artie, you are never touching me again!" _she started yelling at him, Artie smiled and nodded his head.

Claudia sat up on the edge of the bed, Artie stood in front of her, supporting her. She was tired and getting weak. Vinesa had the spinal block in in a few moments and with in a couple minutes Claudia was feeling no pain. Artie helped her lay back down. Vinesa check things again.

"_Artie, go put a set of scrubs on quickly!"_

Artie just looked at the doctor.

"_Go now!"_

Artie ran out of the room and was back in a few minutes. Taking his place back by Claudia's side.

"_Alright...mom and dad, are you guys ready to met your baby?...Claudia on the next contraction I want you to push."_

A few moments later, Claudia felt the contraction coming and started to push. 15 minutes later, Claudia was covered in sweat, tired and out of breath.

"_I cant do this Artie!"_

"_Yes you can Claud, we are almost there!"_

"_Come on Claud, one more big push and well be welcoming this baby to the world!"_ The doc got everything ready. Claudia gave it all she had one last time. The next thing they hear was the high pitch screams of a baby filling the room. Down stairs Myka, Pete and Leena were jumping with joy.

Artie was kissing Claudia on the forehead when Vinesa finally spoke up.

"_Would you guys like to met your son." _Vinesa gently laid the baby down on Claudia's chest. The little boy wrapped up in a blanket still screaming his head off. Tears filled both Claudia and Artie's eyes as Claudia kissed the small screaming bundle on the top of the head. Artie gently put his finger in the tiny hand that was stretched out to him. Little Artie quickly put the death grip on Artie finger, instantly quiting down when he took hold of his fathers finger.

"_Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy."_

The doctor finished checking out Claudia and the baby. Telling Artie that she would be back tomorrow to check on everyone. The doc left without saying a word to Pete, Myka and Leena, who were still waiting down stairs to find out what was going on. Claudia had fallen asleep, while Artie was holding the sleeping baby in his arms. He looked down at the new son.

"_How about we go meet your ante and uncle?"_

Artie carefully got up and started to walk down stairs, everyone was now sitting in the living room when the head Artie talk.

"_Would you guys like to meet Arthur?"_

All three of them jumped up off their seats and swarmed Artie and the baby. Myka was the first to see him.

"_Oh my God Artie, he looks just like you!"_

"_Yeah, he's already got your eyebrows."_ Pete chimed in from behind Myka, who playful smacked him on the shoulder, she looked down at the baby.

"_Don't you listen to your uncle Pete, he's barley older then you." _

Artie started laughing, He let everyone get their fill of seeing the baby before he returned to Claudia, she was still fast asleep. Artie sat back down in the rocking chair, looking in amazement at his son. The little guy finally opened his eyes and looked up at Artie.

"_Well hello there little man."_ Artie gently ran his hand over the soft hair of his son, looking over his wide eyed boy snuggled up to him he made him a promise. Gently holding his head in his hand.

"_I may be the oldest dad out there, and I may not be able to play all the time, and there will be time were you probably think I am the weirdest father there is...but I promise you Arthur, I will always be here for you and your mother, and I will love you more then you will ever know."_

He bent down and gently kissed the boy in between his eyes, and smiled down at him.


End file.
